falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mick
}} '''Mick & Ralph's' is an active consumable and gun shop, located in the New Vegas' slum area of Freeside just northeast of the east gate. Mick sells weapons and Ralph sells consumables and special services. Background Providing some of the finest quality trinkets to discerning customers, while serving the riff-raff the usual low-grade armaments, Mick and his colleague Ralph run a thriving business from the seedier side of Freeside. Layout When coming into the building, Ralph will be sitting on the right behind his desk. There are shelves on the wall to the right of where Mick is standing, and a central "shelf" made of washing machines in the middle of the room. To the right of Mick is a staircase that leads to a room upstairs that comprises Mick and Ralph's bedrooms and a few other items such as washing machines and desks. Both Mick and Ralph sell special items to people in Freeside. If the Courier has a high enough Speech level, they can convince both Mick and Ralph that the existence of these wares will be kept confidential, with Speech checks of 30 and 50, respectively. * Mick's special items are most ballistic weapons. He also sells the naughty nightwear, which gives +10 Speech and +1 Luck. He is one of four New Vegas weapons dealers that sell Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons and ammunition, items of note include Embrace of the Mantis King, Lil' Devil and the Nuka Breaker. * Ralph will sell fake passports to the Courier after a Speech check. The passport costs 500 caps, 375 with a Barter check or can be free if using the favor from The King. This enables the Courier to enter the Strip cheaper, as normally the Courier must have 2,000 caps in their inventory which will not be removed, or if the Courier has a high enough Science level, using a voice command on the robot. Ralph also sells a container of chlorine to the Ultra-Luxe, which is needed in a later quest. Notable loot * Mick will give the Courier the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion if they do the quest with the Omertas. * There are 150 rocket souvenirs in the Nuka-Cola vending machine on the 2nd floor. Notes * If the little boy (Mick & Ralph's crier) is shot by the Courier or a companion, they will no longer be able to buy anything from either Mick or Ralph. They will say how they don't like the way they treat their friends and tell them to leave. * The hidden room housing Mick's "special inventory" features three weapons from Fallout 3: a railway rifle, two Infiltrators, a tri-beam laser rifle and a Chinese pistol on the high right. None of these weapons are sold by Mick, and the displayed items themselves are not actual weapons but non-interactive decorations. * A small number of items inside Mick's "special inventory" room are actual items: cowboy hats, naughty nightwear, and the lone duffle bag in the room, which is empty. All of these items are close enough that they can be picked up by viewing the room with the third-person camera. * According to Santiago, using the code word "extravaganza" gets a discount in the store. This codeword is incorrect and will not result in any further discount. * The sign outside the building appears to have originally only said "Ralph's," which would mean "Mick &" was added after the Great War by the duo once they began to use of the building. * At the front desk where Ralph usually sits, hanging over it on the right side, are some dolls that the swampfolk of Point Lookout hung on trees to mark their territory. * Several Vault 3 jumpsuits can be found in the upstairs section of the shop. * Similar to Rockopolis in Fallout 3, the hidden area of the shop uses pennants to mark the location. * There are two posters for the Museum of Technology which advertise the Virgo II Lunar Lander, which is seen on display in the museum in Fallout 3. * When entering Mick and Ralph's, directly to the left, there are ads for the Super-Duper Mart from Fallout 3. * Dixon will look through the windows of the shop even though they cannot be seen through. * When the Courier is doing the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest, Mick will say, "Pimpin' ain't easy, huh? Maybe I'd stop by if that place got some talent." * If the player character uses a mod or any means of continuing the game after the ending slideshow, both Mick and Ralph will have comments on the outcome, at least for NCR victory. * Mick and Ralph share a bed next to a dresser containing sexy sleepwear. Appearances Mick & Ralph's appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After convincing Mick to show you his "special" items they will be available for the rest of the game as part of his "normal" sales items, but will not change. Further requests to browse his "special" inventory serve no purpose, other than to open the hidden door in the shop. * Occasionally, when you ask to see what either Mick or Ralph has in stock or for sale, no trade menu comes up and the conversation will end. The fix is if you have not yet completed the quest "Wang Dang Atomic Tango" given by James Garret in the Atomic Wrangler, complete this quest and sometimes this will allow you to be able to trade with Mick and Ralph again. ** This appears to be caused by a malfunction tied to the discount that Mick and Ralph supposedly offer the player when at mixed reputation with Freeside, and changing the player's reputation so that it's either positive or negative (by paying James Garret, completing quests, killing random people, or using the console on PC {for example "ResetAI"}) will immediately fix the bug. * Ralph's Speech challenge for "special services" may not appear if you have completed all of the King's quests. * The "special weapons" area will not show up (obtained with Speech). You ask to see them and he waits but nothing happens (normal buy screen should appear but doesn't). It still works for normal guns, just not special weapons. * Having a high enough Freeside reputation causes a non-player character to praise you and give you various free items/caps occasionally. If one of these non-player characters approaches you while you're in Ralph's special item cell room Ralph may exit which can cause the room to seal with you in it. There appears to be no way out and you must reload from a saved game, or use the console to teleport yourself somewhere else. * Sometimes neither Mick nor Ralph will be present in the shop. No known fix. * Sometimes after being approached by a non-player character who gives you a discount at Mick & Ralph's, attempting to browse either of their stocks will simply send you back to the dialogue menu without displaying the items. After some testing, it appears to be caused by raising your Freeside fame to trigger the event, but also gaining Freeside infamy to the point of having a Mixed reputation before the non-player character has a chance to speak to you. You can avoid this bug via the use of console commands or simply by avoiding the non-player character running up to you in Freeside. Killing the non-player character will turn Mick & Ralph hostile the next time you enter their store, even if you were hidden. Gallery MickRalphs interior.jpg|View at the store MickRalphs upstairs.jpg|Upstairs Mick&Ralph's.jpg|Mick & Ralph's as seen during daylight SecretPlace.jpg|Mick's special store Category:Freeside buildings Category:Fallout: New Vegas shops Category:Post-War businesses Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Mick & Ralph's es:Mick & Ralph's pt:Mick & Ralph's ru:Мик и Ральф uk:Мік та Ральф